How to Deal with a Full Bladder
by HetaOmorashi
Summary: Another request from my Tumblr blog. Male!Crona tagging along on a mission and eventual CronaXKid. OMORASHI WARNING!
1. Intro

**OMORASHI WARNING. Don't like, don't read. **

**Eventual KidXCrona as well. Request from my blog.**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

"Crona, I promise. It won't be scary." Maka urged as they walked out to meet the others, who were all waiting for them. "Try to think of it as learning. If you get scared, we'll protect you."

Crona shook his head, weakly trying to pull his hand out of Maka's grip. "I can't. There are too many people and I don't know how to deal with that."

"This will help you learn to deal with it." She insisted.

"Come on, Maka. If you're going to drag him the whole way, then we're not going to get anywhere." Soul crossed his arms over his chest. They'd all been waiting. Black*Star, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kid were all standing out and waiting. They decided to walk to the site of the mission, since it was just outside the city.

"Don't be insensitive. Everyone's got to start somewhere." Maka smiled at Crona.

Crona didn't answer, because Black*Star started talking loudly and Crona was startled into silence, simply following the rest of the group. He soon realized that he probably should've gone to the bathroom first, because who knew when they'd get back?

_I should just tell Maka._

But Maka was now talking to Soul, and Soul scared Crona a little. He had red eyes and sharp teeth and Crona didn't know how to deal with that, so he didn't say anything. He could wait.

The conversation among everyone else soon turned to Crona. There was plenty of thought that he still couldn't be trusted (though that was never mentioned with him around) and the idea that he was an amazing swordsman didn't quite seem to fit, though Maka insisted otherwise. She spoke of what an amazing opponent he was, and soon Ragnarok (who was currently a sword) wouldn't stop agreeing.

_Stop. People are staring. Kid is staring._ Kid was actually really attractive, in Crona's mind, and he'd managed to attract the reaper's attention more than one because of his choppy, uneven hair. It was asymmetrical, so Kid would always ask if he could cut off a little piece to fix it, but Crona never let him. He didn't know how to deal with someone holding scissors near his face.

The eight of them continued walking, with Crona staying toward the back of the group. He never let himself get too far behind, but he was far enough back that no one would think to try and pull him into a conversation. Soon, they were out of the city.

"Hey, I think I'm going to take a piss. Be right back." Black*Star suddenly said, turning and darting off behind some trees.

"Honestly…" Kid mumbled under his breath, obviously at least somewhat disgusted.

"Sorry. He does that sometimes." Tsubaki informed, smiling apologetically.

Crona said nothing, but his bladder throbbed uncomfortably. _I could go too. They're waiting for him anyway so I won't get left behind-_

"Come on. Let's keep moving. He'll catch up." Maka replied, which urged the group to keep walking. Black*Star did run to catch up with them a few minutes later, complaining about how they hadn't waited, but no one else seemed to care, except Tsubaki, who just apologized again.


	2. One Versus Eight

One versus eight. That sounded easy. It sounded less easy when the "one" was a witch and somewhat difficult when Crona could hardly move without his bladder threatening to fail him. It was obvious that everyone, Kid in particular, were somewhat curious as to his fighting methods, but Crona was never one to show off, and now more than ever, he wanted everyone's eyes off of him because his bladder was throbbing and there was so much urine sloshing around inside of him. Luckily, Ragnarok was able to do a lot of the work with screeching. The noise seemed to vibrate the air around them, which didn't help Crona's situation at all. In the end, the witch was slain, and a ridiculous thumb war between Soul and Black*Star gave the soul to the latter. Ragnarok didn't complain for once, as he could sense Crona's discomfort and was presumably made uncomfortable by it as well (since they could both feel what happened in Crona's body.)

Crona was trying not to squirm, and had already leaked a few times by then. He went over to Maka and tried to urge her to hurry up and leave, but she wasn't interested in anything he had to say, since Soul had done something wrong and she felt the need to scold him for it. Crona hadn't noticed, honestly.

As soon as they were away from everyone a bit, Ragnarok immediately started teasing Crona, saying he was going to wet himself and everyone was going to see. Crona tried to disagree, but the constant reminders of how badly he had to go made another leak escape him, and he crossed his legs tightly.

That's when he saw Kid heading over to him. _No. Not now. He'll see. He'll know and he'll think I'm gross. I should say something. _"Um….good fighting." Was the first thing he thought to say, which wasn't bad.

"You too." Kid had his hands in his pockets. Liz and Patti were off somewhere. It was just the two of them. "So, my father…he wanted me to study your fighting techniques in more detail, but that was somewhat difficult with a witch trying to kill us all."

Crona nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot and trying to be discreet about it. "Um…okay."

Their conversation was interrupted by Liz shouting over that she and Patti were leaving, and would talk to him later. Kid simply nodded, before turning back to Crona.

"I'd love to learn more, actually." He said.

"Kid and Crona, sitting in a tree~" Ragnarok started, which made a blush start on Crona's face, as well as Kid's.

"Ragnarok, stop it. I don't know how to deal with you teasing me so much…" Crona said quickly.

"Perhaps you could try ignoring him…and talking to me instead." Kid reached for his hand slowly.

"Well, I don't know h-…" He stopped himself. "Okay." He was distracted by his bladder for just a moment, taking Kid's hand.

"Great." The two started back to where Crona assumed to be the DWMA, though a few minutes of conversation made him aware that they were going to Kid's house.

Crona's bladder was only quiet for a minute or so, its need returning stronger than before, which made the already-jumpy boy constantly fidgety. He couldn't do anything about it, since Rangarok was in one hand and his other hand was holding Kid's.

"Are you okay?" The reaper asked after a moment. "You seem nervous. If you don't want to come back to my house…"

"I-It's not that." Crona assured. "I just…I really need to…" He trailed off, feeling another spurt leak out of him. Luckily, his clothing didn't get wet, though a dribble ran down his leg.

"Need to what?"

Crona's voice seemed to just lock up completely as he stumbled over his words. "Well…ah…um…bathroom…" He mumbled.

"Oh." Kid looked away somewhat awkwardly. "Well, I mean, it's only about a fifteen minute walk..."

"Okay." Not okay. Definitely not okay.


	3. Nice People

Crona managed to make it about another ten minutes before he began to slow his pace. There was a true strain in his expression, and he really wanted to reach down and hold himself through his clothes. He just couldn't bring himself to do so with Kid right beside him, though Ragnarok had transformed so he had his hands free.

Kid took quick glances at Crona, easily able to see how uncomfortable he was. He thought of suggesting that they just stop so Crona could relieve himself, but Kid had always been somewhat repulsed by people who did that, so he chose not to say anything. He assumed Crona would just ask to stop if he really needed to.

Crona finally spoke up, though not to tell Kid he couldn't wait anymore. "Are we close to your house?" His voice was shaky.

"Yes, we're pretty close." Kid tried to sound encouraging.

"How close?"

"Maybe...five minutes."

Five minutes wasn't long to most people, but to Crona, it seemed like eternity. There was nothing he could do about it though. He'd either make it or wet himself trying.

Crona wasn't sure he he managed to keep himself moving the last few minutes, but when Kid briefly stopped to open the door, Crona bent forward, crossing his legs and bouncing up and down. "Please hurry.." He begged, a small stream of urine jetting into his underwear. He whimpered, using all of his control to stop himself from giving into the relief.

Kid walked down the hall, with Crona shuffling along after. As they approached the bathroom, the two of them could hear the shower water running, and the noise caused another jet of urine to escape Crona. Kid swore under his breath, knocking loudly on the bathroom door. Once he wasn't looking, Crona grabbed himself through his clothes.

"What?" Liz called, her voice muffled through the door.

"Can you hurry up?" Kid asked, looking between the door and Crona, though he found that he was mostly just forcing himself to look away from the latter.

"Ten minutes." Liz replied.

Kid was about to yell back that no, she needed to get out now, when Crona's control just broke. A quiet hissing blended with the muted noise of the shower as his bladder finally emptied.

Honestly, this was the most relaxed Kid, or anyone else for that matter, had ever seen Crona. A puddle began to form at his feet, but for the moment, he didn't seem to care, consumed by the overwhelming relief.

When Crona finally stopped, his face turned bright red, and he began stammering about how sorry he was, with tears forming in his eyes when he promised he'd clean it up.

Suddenly not caring about what happened to his clothes or shoes, Kid took a few steps closer and pulled Crona into a hug. "It's okay." He said softly. "Don't cry. I'll find you some clothes to change into, and you can get cleaned up after Liz is finished."

Crona just stood there, unsure of how to react. "You're not mad?" He asked.

"Why would I be mad? It's not your fault…"

"Well...I...I don't know. I don't really know how to deal with nice people…"

"Hm…" Kid thought for a moment. "You hug them and say 'thanks.'"

Crona nodded, hesitantly hugging them back. "Thank you, Kid."


End file.
